cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
World Distopyan Organization
The World Distopyan Organization is an unorthodox political movement with members from all across the globe. Started by Vincent Sicetti, known as Vince Sixx, in the early seventies, Distopyanism took hold in the transcaucasus and quickly spread to a few world leaders who thought very highly of the ideals of Vince Sixx. The World Distopyan Organization's headquarters is on a boat, throwing back to the heritage of mobility. Vincent Beauregard has an untold amount of money in the reserves of the House of Caen and in the International Bank which funds his endeavors. Currently, the leaders of the WDO are Vincent Beauregard, Eli Archer, and Keith Apostle. __TOC__ Politics Distopyanism has evolved in the almost 40 years it has been around. It began as a Radical Libertarian movement, which believed the people should be left to their own matters and the government should be watching the rest of the world. ::Hell, we're paying them tax money, what the hell else do they want?" -- Vince Sixx on the Government By the time it migrated to Caucasia, Distopyanism had become an Economic model, also. Vince believed that the government should monitor industries vital to human and government survival, yet leave the rest to their own devices. ::"What interest does the government have in computers? How do they help us out? They're wasting money funding computer companies, and goddamnit we're hungry!" -- Vince Sixx on the Economy Vince was also a staunch environmentalist. He was one of the first men to make a nation completely free of Oil and dirty energy. ::"Okay, and what the hell is up with those Arabians making so much god damn money off of what's underground when you and I both know that what they got up above...the sun...can provide more power for longer than that oil can provide." -- Vince Sixx on the environment. Vince was also a strong Marijuana activist. ::"Here's a kicker. I have smoked marijuana, and I inhaled...about five minutes before this speech." -- Vince Sixx on Marijuana These ideals held true for around 12 years when Vince felt it necessary to remind people why "a leader needs to be just that: a leader. They need to be chosen from an educated portion of the pool, and not the shallow end like most leaders in a democracy are." So, Vince became a supporter of one-party states and monarchies. He supported Kaiser Martens' cultural heritage, citing that, "people need to be proud of where they come from, or they will want to move. That's less tax dollars." The final major change to Distopyan ideals happened in early 2010, when Vince Sixx's son, Vincent Beauregard, read on Lynneth Sakara's model of Rational Communism. With some modification to fit the Distopyan model, he adopted Rational Communism into the Distopyan belief system. Religious Ideals Distopyanism, being a very individualist ideal, does not believe in religion, however does believe in Spirituality if one sees fit. They do not support churches, but do support gatherings of people who believe the same beliefs as each other. Erik Betrakte has also been known to support the Norsvean Asatru church. Current Nations with Claimed Distopyans Caucasia, Ukraine, France, Spain, Norway, Lübeck, Deutschland, Japan, Disparu, Viniland, Australia History of Distopya Distopya first began out of a gang in Southern California, of what is now the nation of Tahoe. Vince Sixx was the member of a Vigilante group known as Lawless, led by one Joshua Archer. He was known for having crazy ideals and plans, but unfortunately was useless when action came. Eventually, he moved on to the Mafia that controlled the city, assassinated the Governor, and helped the Mafia take control of the city. He wanted radical change, and he got it. To learn more about the beginning of Distopya, you must first know of Vince's cultural heritage. Michael's side, Vince's paternal side, is full blooded Sicilian, while his mother's father is Scandinavian and her mother is Georgian. Vince's mother divorced Michael after Vince was born in 1943 and moved back with her mother in the Georgian SSR. The first mention of Distopya happened in Los Angeles when Vince mentioned a perfect system for California. A free but regulated system. He needed to assassinate the Governor though. Vince was caught, of course, and forced from the country. During the height of the Cold War, the USSR was accepting left-minded folk who were fleeing the states, and Vince settled with his mother in the Georgian SSR. When the Caucasian Revolution happened in 1969, Vince was on the forefront, preaching the Distopyan views to the people of the small republics in Caucasia. Michael, worried about his son, got La Cosa Nostra to pledge support to the revolution. In August of 1970, at the end of the bloodiest summer in the history of that area, the nation of Distopya was born with Vince Sixx at the helm. Shortly after everything calmed down, Vince created the World Distopyan Organization to spread the ideas of Distopya. Vince's cancer scare took the Republic of Distopya down, since the people had no leader to rally behind. Communists took over the country, and the Republic was forced to evacuate. In 1979, after the fall of Deutschland, land was found in the Baltic States to set up a new government. The nation lasted less than a year, because soon the Nordlandic Empire claimed all the territories of old Deutschland. Again, the Distopyans were on the move. They settled in the Hudson, but after a while, Distopyanism got voted out in favor of the more popular Nordic Socialism. Henrik Oppøre was now said to be "leading the Distopyans" while he was just following Kaiser Martens as a peon. Erik Betrakte was said to be the greatest thing to happen to Distopyanism, after contributing to the fall of Nordland and Henrik Oppøre. In 1994, he took over the Forstellenic Armies in Europe, made them Distopyan armies, and took land in Scandinavia. Distopyan Norsvea fell to riots in 2009, and the next few months were a mixture of failed states and the realization that Distopya was dead. Vincent Beauregard was a French-American, the son of Vince Sixx and Leliana Beuregard. He took his mother's name, as being related to Vince Sixx was dangerous in America, even after the fall of McCarthyism. Vincent met up with Erik in Austervania and started to plot for a successor state to Distopya. Distopyan Crimea was the first experiment with a Dual-Monarchy and new economic policies. The state fell after the War of Dutch Aggression. Erik Betrakte died in early 2010 of murder, and now Vincent Beauregard, Eli Archer, and Keith Apostle are the leaders of the World Distopyan Organization.